Beneath Our Hearts
by sasannisa
Summary: In one of Zuko's worst days, he found comforts from the water tribe girl.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Zutara! I'm always a Zutarian! I wrote this fic in Indonesian but if you want to read it in English, you can always go straight to chapter 2, it's the same story only translated. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, before you read, I want you to know that s**_**tarfingers**_** helped me in writing this story (I owe you one!). She has awesome fics, you guys need to read them!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bryan or Michael. Therefore, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Siang hari ini di Pulau Ember terasa berbeda. Matahari tampak di kejauhan, bersinar terang seperti biasanya. Namun ada sesuatu dalam udaranya yang membuatnya terasa lain. Angin berhembus melalui pepohonan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang damai. _Sejuk_.

Jejak kaki tercetak di pasir, terbentang dari rumah pantai hingga ke tengah pantai. Debur ombak meraih-raih permukaan bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang menggulirkan butiran pasir ringan, mencoba menutupi bekas telapak kaki yang tertinggal disana.

Zuko sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya meghadap laut. Pandangannya tajam seperti biasa, namun sejak bergabung dengan Sang Avatar dan teman-temannya, jati dirinya yang sebelumnya keras dan tegas melembut walaupun sedikit. Hal tersebut menjelaskan adanya sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tatapan Zuko. _Bimbang_.

Memori berkilas di kepalanya, menambah suasana gundah dan semakin mengganggunya. Ia menunduk, alisnya mengernyit seiring telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengusap-usap kedua pelipis. Menggerutu, tiba-tiba ia menyentak pandangannya ke atas. "HRAAH!" Ia meninju-ninju udara, menendang ke arah laut, mengeluarkan api darinya. Percikan dan kobaran api menyala, membakar udara lalu menghilang dalam sekejap, begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"AAAAH!" Air mata mengalir, meluap dari pelupuknya kemudian Zuko jatuh terbaring diatas pasir. Serpihan tanah disekitarnya tunduk, menahan berat badannya yang dihempaskan. Ia membawa kedua lengannya ke wajahnya, menekan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata yang kian menderas.

"Zuko…?" Seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya lalu menengadah, masih terbaring di punggungnya. Ia hafal suara itu. Dan orang itu tak akan pernah melihat seseorang sepertinya menangis. Ia merasa lemah dan rentan, dua hal yang ia benci. Orang itu seharusnya tidak datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Matanya bertemu dengan mata orang itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang tersimpan didalam kedua bola mata birunya. "Ck," gumamnya sambil melempar pandangannya. Satu hal lagi yang paling ia benci adalah merasa dikasihani.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak disini?" tanya Zuko datar, berusaha keras menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya. Katara mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Tampaknya ia tak menghiraukan nada lain dari suara Zuko. "Toph sedang mengajari Aang untuk menguasai _earthbending_, Sokka dan Suki pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana." Gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menarik tangannya kembali menutupi wajahnya. "Pikiranku sedang kacau."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tanya Katara. Matanya tidak lepas dari luka di wajah bagian kiri lelaki disampingnya. _Déjà vu_.

Zuko menegakkan badannya, menarik kaki dan menyilangkannya melalui pergelangannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di kedua sisinya sebagai penopang. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia membuang nafas yang secara tidak sadar tertahan.

"Hari ini hari ibu di Negara Api." Zuko berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya saat pikirannya membawanya terbang ke masa lalu dan memperlihatkan wajah ibunya. Tangannya tercengkeram, menggenggam pasir yang keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Betapa rindunya ia terhadap beliau. Senyumannya, rangkulannya, dekapannya, setiap kata yang diucapkannya, hal-hal itulah yang selalu membuat Zuko kuat menghadapi segalanya yang ia pikir memberatkan. Tak mengetahui dimana ibunya berada sekarang, bagaimana kabarnya, apakah beliau masih hidup atau tidak hanyalah membuat hatinya semakin rapuh hari demi hari. Hari ibu merupakan salah satu hari yang paling berat baginya setiap tahun.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, Katara menaruh tangan di punggung temannya lalu mengelusnya perlahan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan. Ia mengerti perasaan Zuko. Sangat. Mereka pernah membicarakannya di Ba Sing Se tempo lalu, meski saat itu ia belum mendengar cerita sepenuhnya. Hatinya sedikit tergores menyaksikan mantan musuhnya yang tangguh kini rentan. Melihat kilatan risau di mata lelaki itu, Katara tahu bahwa masa lalu Zuko sangat berat sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak menggalinya lagi. "Aku mengerti bila kau tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Zuko terdiam sejenak. Logikanya membantah bahwa ia tak ingin dan tak akan membicarakannya. Seberapa cengeng lagi dia, untuk membahas hal sepele seperti _rindu?_ Paling tidak, bukan di depan orang lain.

Namun Zuko menggeleng. Ia tahu bahwa gadis disebelahnya adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendengar curahan hatinya. "Aku sangat merindukannya," merupakan kalimat yang Katara sudah Katara duga akan keluar dari mulut Zuko.

Katara menyentuh kalung yang melekat di lehernya. Sungguh, ia pun rindu akan kehadiran seorang ibu. Katara telah melihat bagaimana anak-anak perempuan di sukunya tumbuh dan dan berkembang dengan tuntunan ibu mereka. Sementara, ia harus menjadi ibu bagi keluarganya sendiri dengan menangani urusan rumah maupun urusan pribadinya. Ia pun harus belajar dan melalui masa akil balighnya sendiri. Katara beruntung masih memiliki Gran-gran yang membantunya, tapi bagaimanapun, Gran-gran tidak dapat menggantikan ibunya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin tahu dimana ia berada, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyayanginya. Lebih dari apapun."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu! Berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau tahu padahal kau tidak!" Zuko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Katara, mengepalkan tangannya. Nafasnya naik-turun, menahan emosi yang tersimpan dihatinya. Ia tahu gadis didepannya mengerti perasaannya, namun ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang.

Ah, sial. Katara melihatnya menangis merupakan hal terakhir yang Zuko inginkan.

Katara bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil tangan Zuko dan menuntunnya menyentuh kalungnya. "Ini adalah kalung warisan ibuku." Zuko tahu. Katara tahu itu. "Aku memiliki hal yang dapat membuatku merasa ia berada didekatku. Setiap kali aku menyentuhnya, ia disini. Pernah sekali aku kehilangan benda ini yang kemudian kau temukan. Saat itu aku merasa kehilangan dirinya. Tanpa kalung ini, aku tidak dapat merasakan Ibu didekatku. Perasaan itu sangat menggangguku, aku kesepian." Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun aku sadar bahwa dengan atau tanpa kalung ini, Ibu akan selalu berada didekatku. Aku yakin, dimana pun kau berada, ibumu pasti bersamamu. Mereka tersimpan didalam hati kita," katanya. Jemarinya meraih dan menyentuh bagian di dadanya dimana hatinya tersimpan. Zuko terperangah mendengar ucapan Katara.

Katara menarik Zuko ke dalam pelukan. "Kau boleh menangis." Apa-apaan ini? Dimana harga dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin ia, Pangeran Api, pewaris takhta kerajaan, membiarkan dirinya menangis dihadapan gadis kampung seperti dia?

"Katara—"

"Aku mengerti."

Bibir Zuko terkunci. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Lo dan Li tentang pantai ini yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang dapat merubah seseorang, memperlembut bahkan sampai ke hati yang keras sekalipun.

Zuko pelan-pelan menurunkan bentengnya, membiarkan dirinya melunak dipelukan Katara. Tangannya bergerak ke punggung gadis itu, membalas pelukannya. Bahunya mulai berguncang seiring dengan matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa menangis hanyalah untuk manusia yang lemah. Ayahnyalah yang mengatakan itu. Namun ucapan Katara barusan membuatnya merasa ia tidak sendirian. Katara mengerti.

Setelah reda, Zuko melepaskan diri lalu menghapus bekas air matanya. Dengan mata sembab, ia menatap Katara tajam. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

Mereka kembali ke rumah pantai. Tapi kali ini Zuko mengajak Katara ke kamarnya. Walaupun mereka bukan lagi musuh serta ia pun sudah memaafkan dan memberikan kepercayaannya, Katara memasang kuda-kuda, waspada. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Zuko inginkan untuknya memasuki kamarnya dan menunjukkannya sesuatu. Bisa saja hal yang tidak diduga terjadi.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan 'menyerangmu'."

Sesaat, Katara berpikir, selain dapat melakukan _firebend_, mungkinkah Zuko dapat membaca pikiran orang lain? Ia menggeleng cepat pada pikiran sintingnya yang mustahil dan berdiri normal, melonggarkan kepalan dan pijakannya.

Zuko membuka laci lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai berisi gambar. "Kutemukan ini kemarin." Ia memberikan bingkai tadi kepada Katara. "Kupikir kau mungkin ingin melihat wajah ibuku."

Katara menerima bingkai tersebut dan memperhatikan gambar yang terlukis ditengahnya. Terlihat sebuah keluarga dengan Ayah, Ibu, seorang anak berumur kisaran 2 tahun dan seorang bayi yang sedang ditimang sang Ibu.

"Ini keluargamu?" tanya Katara. Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Dan aku menduga ini Azula?" Ia menunjuk bayi di gambar itu.

Zuko mengangkat bahu. "Orang tak akan mengira bayi sepolos itu akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang mengerikan."

Kilas balik, Zuko menemukan dirinya sedang menghadap Raja Api Azulon bersama keluarganya. Zuko duduk disamping adiknya dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari kakeknya. Azula menyela dan memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Kemudian ia berdiri untuk mendemonstrasikan gerakan _firebending _yang telah _ia_ pelajari. Sempurna. Bahkan Ayah dan Kakek bangga terhadapnya. Tidak mau kalah, Zuko berdiri dan mencoba untuk memperlihatkan apa yang telah _ia_ pelajari. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai melompat namun ia terjatuh. Zuko bangkit dan mencobanya lagi, namun gagal. Putus asa, ia menundukkan kepala. Malu. "Aku gagal." Ursa berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya. "Tidak, Zuko. Gerakanmu indah, Ibu suka melihatmu berusaha." Ibunya memeluknya lembut dan ia merasa aman.

Katara membangunkan Zuko dari lamunannya. "Beliau pasti sangat menyayangimu." Zuko mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Ibumu sangat cantik." Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri wajah sang Ibu. Rambut cokelatnya jatuh sepanjang punggung. Wajahnya tirus, membuatnya terlihat lembut. Bibirnya yang indah menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang hangat. Matanya yang… Katara menoleh, menatap wajah Zuko. Nafasnya tertahan saat menemukan sepasang bola mata emas milik temannya itu. _Wow_, Zuko memang menyerupai ibunya. Terutama mata emas mereka yang teduh, membuat mereka berdua terlihat menawan.

Katara merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahnya mulai memanas. Ia pun memalingkan pandangan, berpura-pura memperhatikan lukisan ditangannya kembali.

"Berkat Ibu, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang," tambah Zuko.

Katara tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kya telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi _waterbender_ terakhir di sukunya yaitu dirinya.

"Demi menggantikan Paman yang akan menjadi Raja Api selanjutnya, Ayah rela memenuhi syarat yang diberikan Raja Api Azulon yaitu untuk merasakan kehilangan seorang anak laki-laki dengan membunuhku. Ibu yang mengetahui hal ini, menukarkan nyawaku dengan nyawanya."

Katara menatap Zuko kasihan tapi yang dipandang justru tersenyum. "Malam itu, Ibu membangunkanku. Ia mengatakan selamat tinggal sebelum memelukku dan pergi dari istana."

Mata Katara membulat. "Jadi… Ibumu masih—"

"Aku tidak tahu." Zuko menggeleng. "Aku hanya bisa berharap ia masih hidup dimanapun ia berada."

Ia menerima bingkainya yang dikembalikan Katara. Ia memandang wajah ibunya lama sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Zuko…" Katara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Zuko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, membuangnya perlahan lalu menyalakan api dari tangannya, membiarkan bingkai berisi gambar keluarganya terbakar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Zuko!" Katara membuka kantung airnya dan mengeluarkan isinya untuk memadamkan api. Apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan? Membakar gambar yang sangat berharga, yang mungkin satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengingatkan ia pada ibunya?

Tangannya bergerak, mengarahkan air dari dalam kantungnya ke benda yang terbakar itu tapi sebuah tangan lain menahannya. Katara menengadah, menatap Zuko tak yakin.

"Biarkan."

Katara menelan ludah sebelum memasukkan airnya kembali kedalam wadahnya. "Kau yakin…?" tanyanya ragu. Zuko mengangguk lalu membesarkan api yang melahap benda ditangannya lebih cepat. Setelah habis terbakar, ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, membersihkannya dari abu. Ia mengambil tangan gadis didepannya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan penuh asap itu.

"Apa maksudmu membakar gambar itu?" tanya Katara, panik.

Zuko menaruh tangan dibahunya, tersenyum. "Tenang, Katara. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula kau sendiri yang mengatakan mereka tersimpan didalam hati kita, bukan?"

Malam itu Katara terjaga. Seluruh badan bulan terlihat di angkasa, membuatnya gelisah dan tak bisa tidur. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju teras belakang rumah. Mungkin udara segar dapat membantunya memudarkan pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Katara menyandarkan sikunya pada balkon dan mendongak, menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah bulan. Ia teringat bagaimana dahulu kakaknya gemar sekali memandang bulan setiap malam, sebelum bertemu Suki. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi sangatlah berat.

Ia mengambil langkah ke belakang, hendak duduk untuk menikmati udara malam. Tetapi sebuah kaki lain menyandungnya dan membuat tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi. Katara memekik pelan sambil membentangkan tangannya, mencari keseimbangan.

Gadis itu tersentak saat menemukan warna pucat pada kaki yang telah membuatnya hampir terjatuh tadi. Selimut abu-abu menutupi kepala sampai pinggangnya, membuat seseorang yang disembunyikannya terkamuflase oleh warna malam.

Katara meraih selimut itu lalu menyibaknya pelan, memperlihatkan wajah dibaliknya dan tersenyum saat mendapati Pangeran Api sedang tertidur pulas, duduk menyandar pada balkon.

Ia berjongkok, memperhatikan wajah lelaki didepannya dengan seksama. Tangannya terulur, menyingkapkan rambut hitam kasarnya yang menutupi kening dan matanya yang terpejam. Katara hampir memekik lagi saat merasakan cengkeraman lembut ditangannya. Zuko membuka mata dan menatap gadis didepannya dengan mata emasnya yang bersinar dibawah cahaya rembulan.

"Ketemu," gumamnya. Katara membuang wajahnya saat merasakan pipinya merona.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar dibahunya, menariknya ke dalam dekapan. "Aku menyayangimu." Zuko berbisik ditelinganya. Nafas Katara memburu, berlomba dengan detak jantungnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, mencoba melepaskan diri namun tidak bergeming. "Ugh!" Ia mendorong dada Zuko dengan keras dan berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Ow!" Zuko mengelus belakang kepalanyayang terbentur balkon. Ia menoleh, menemukan wajah Katara yang menatapnya cemas. "Ah, kau…" Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh." Jemarinya menghapus kotoran dari matanya kemudian ia menerawang. "Aku bermimpi Ibu didepanku, mengelus rambutku. Terasa sangat nyata, aku memeluknya dan mengatakan aku menyayanginya."

Sesaat bibir Zuko membentuk senyuman, tangan Katara bergerak, mengguyurnya dengan air laut.

"Hei!"

Gadis itu pun berlalu, menggumamkan sumpah serapah pelan sambil meninggalkan dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the translation. I'm not very good in English so I got help from a friend whose name is Amanda S. Besar in translating it (thanks a bunch!). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Today on Ember Island, something was different in the air. The sun rose in the horizon, shining brightly like it always did, but there was a vague sense of excitement, a sense that something was going to happen. Yet the breeze didn't seem to take heed as it rustled through the trees, creating a peaceful atmosphere in the island. _Calm._

Footprints marked a path in the sand from the beach house towards the shoreline. Untroubled waves surged forward, kissing the shore, dancing along to the melody of the wind that blew across the sand as it covered the tracks that were left there.

Zuko walked by the beach, attempting to distract himself from his thoughts. He glanced towards the sea. His eyes were still as sharp as a hawk, but ever since joining The Avatar and his band of eccentric yet well-meaning friends, he felt himself changing. Slowly, he was becoming kinder, softer. He scowled, knowing how his father would feel about that. That was the source of his problem, the reason for the oddness in his gaze. _Uncertainty._

Memories flashed in his mind, adding to his torment, increasingly bothering him. He looked down, furrowing his brows as his thumb and forefinger massaged his temples. Grumbling, he suddenly looked up. "HRAAH!" His fists punched the air and he kicked in the direction of the ocean. Fire blasted out from where there was none before, the sparks and flames burning savagely before vanishing the next moment. So it went on and on.

"AAAAH!" Tears brimmed from his eyes, sliding down his cheek as Zuko fell with a thud on the gentle sand. It shaped itself to fit him, and he wondered idly if that was what he was. Mere sand, unable to sustain an identity other than the one thrust upon him. He brought his arm to his face, pressing it hard down on his eyes. It seemed to do the opposite to what he intended to as the tears came in an unstoppable outpour, flowing freely.

"Zuko…?" He felt a touch on his shoulder and jolted upright. Still half-lying in the sand, he wiped at his eyes viciously and tried to calm himself down. His ears tinged red from embarrassment. He recognized the voice. And he'd never allow a person like her to see him cry. He felt weak and vulnerable and he hated it. She couldn't have come at a worse time. Zuko met her eyes and saw what was contained within those two blue orbs. "Tch," he said, throwing his glance away. There was nothing he detested more than that look on her face. _Pity._

"What are you doing here?" he asked flatly, although it seemed more an accusation than a question. He controlled himself, desperately trying to hide the tremor in his voice. Katara ignored the undertone in his words and sat down beside him. "Toph is teaching Aang how to master earthbending. Sokka and Suki left me, I've no idea where." She looked at him once more, full of concern. "Are you… alright?"

He covered his face with his arm in shame. "… my thoughts are a mess."

"Perhaps I could help?" asked Katara, hesitantly. Her eyes never left the scar decorating the left side of the man beside her. _Déjà vu_.

Zuko straightened his posture, crossing his legs together. His palms were face down in the sand on either side of his body, supporting him. With his head inclined, he exhaled slowly, a breath he had unconsciously held.

"Today is Mother's Day in the Fire Nation." Zuko fought against the lodge in his throat as his thoughts sent him back down memory lane. An image of his mother shimmered in his mind. Without realizing it, his fingers clenched the sand, fisting at the grains that continuously slipped through his fingers. How he missed her. Her kind smile, the warmth of her arms as she embraced him, the wise words she always said that made all the suffering he felt seem bearable. He didn't know where she was right now, didn't know how she was doing, whether she was healthy or taken with sickness.. and that made him feel more and more fragile each day. _The uncertainty_. Needless to say, Mother's Day was one of the toughest days he had to go through each year.

At a loss for words, Katara placed her hand on her friend's back and soothed him, meaning to calm him down. She understood how he felt. So much. They had talked about it in Ba Sing Se awhile ago, but she hadn't heard the full story. Her heart was torn at seeing her former enemy look so fragile. Seeing the dark look of grief in his eyes, Katara knew that his past had been difficult on him that she decided not to pursue the subject further. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it anymore."

Zuko is silent for a moment. His logic agreed with Katara and insisted that he keep his past to himself. How much of a loser must he be to actually talk about a matter as trivial as this—_the yearning in his heart. _At the very least, he couldn't bring himself to divulge his deepest insecurities to anyone.

Or could he? Zuko shook his head. He knew the girl beside her was the right person to confess his troubles to. "I miss her," was the first thing Katara would expect to ooze from the gap of his lips.

Katara touched the necklace that encircled her neck. Really, she too missed the presence of a mother. Katara had seen how the girls in her tribe grew up with the guidance of their mothers. While she had to be mother for her own family, taking care of the housekeeping as well as her personal problems. Not to mention going through puberty alone. Katara was lucky to still have Gran-gran to help her, nevertheless, it wasn't enough. Gran-gran couldn't replace her mother.

The girl nodded slowly. "I know."

"I want to know where she is and tell her I love her. More than anything."

"I know."

"I want to hear her voice, telling me everything will be fine."

"I know."

"No! You don't know! Stop saying that you do when you really don't!" Zuko got up to his feet and stood facing Katara, clenching his hand. His chest heaved, suppressing the emotion brewing inside his heart. Deep inside, he knew the girl in front of him understood, but he couldn't think clearly at that moment.

Ah, crap. Letting Katara see him cry was the last thing he wanted to do.

Katara rose from where she sat. She took Zuko's hand and brought it to the necklace around her neck. "This necklace is an inheritance from my mother." Zuko knew. Katara knew that he did. "I have something, _this_, that makes me feel like she is close to me. Every time I touch it, I know she's here. Only once did I lose it which then you found it. When I lost it, I lost her. Without my necklace, I couldn't feel her near. It was unsettling, lonely." She sighed before continuing. "But I realized that with or without this necklace, Mom will always be with me. And I'm sure that wherever you are, that's where your mother will be. They are in here, always, beneath our hearts," she said, her fingers brushing over the place on his chest where his heart was. Zuko was enchanted by her words, it seemed as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

Katara pulled him into her arms. "If you want to cry, let it out." What was this? Where was his pride and dignity as a man? How could he, Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne, allow himself to cry in front of a peasant like her?

"Katara—"

"I understand."

His lips pressed together. Maybe Lo and Li were right about this beach having special properties and that it supposedly changes people, smoothing even the roughest edges.

Zuko let his guard down slowly, letting himself relish the warmth of her embrace. His arms moved, almost uncertain, around her back, returning her hug. His shoulders began to tremble as fresh tears sprung from his eyes. All this time he thought crying was for the weak, so his father had taught him. But Katara's words woke him up from the deep slumber that he seemed to have been in all this time. He wasn't alone, she was right. Katara understood.

After his tears had dried on its own accord, Zuko eased out of her arms, wiping the trail of tears on his cheek. With swollen eyes, he looked at Katara in a way that she never saw before. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but it made her flustered.

"I want to show you something."

They returned to the beach house, but this time Zuko took her to his room. Although they were no longer enemies, and she had forgiven him and given him her trust, Katara warily got into a fighting stance. She didn't know what Zuko wanted her to do by inviting her to his room and showing her something. It could be something unexpected. Not in a good way either.

"Relax, I'm not going to 'attack you', if that's what you're thinking."

Cheeks flaming after being caught. She wondered, beside firebending, could Zuko read minds? She shook her head vehemently at the strange notion and straightened, releasing her fist and returning her stance to normal.

Zuko opened his drawer and took out a frame with a photo inside it. "I found this yesterday," he said, passing the frame to Katara. "I thought maybe you'd like to see her face, my mother's face."

Katara looked at the painted photo, her fingers tracing over the images as she quietly identified each family member painted. There was his father, mother, a boy around two years old and a baby in his mother's arms. "This is your family?" she asked. Zuko nodded. "And I suppose, this is Azula?" she said, pointing at the baby in the photo.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "People could never guess a baby so innocent could grow up to be such a frightening force."

Flashback, Zuko found himself in the presence of the Fire Lord, Azulon, as well as his family. Zuko sat next to his sister and tried to answer the questions from his grandfather. Azula cut him off and gave the correct answer. She then stood to demonstrate a firebending move that she had learnt. Perfect. Even Father and Grandfather was proud of him. Reluctant to lose, Zuko stood as well and attempted to show what _he _had learnt. He went into a stance and started to jump but stumbled and fell. He tried once more, but still failed. He bowed his head low. Humiliated.

"I failed."

Ursa stood and approached her son. "No, Zuko. Your movement was beautiful, I loved to watch you try your best." She held him tenderly and he felt safe, safer than he ever felt anywhere else before.

Katara snapped Zuko out of his musings. "She must have loved you very much." Zuko nodded, a sentimental smile softening his features.

"Your mother is very beautiful." Katara's fingers outlined her face with care. The mahogany hair that fell to her shoulders. The tapered jawline that made her look compassionate and kind. Her lips were curved in a small, warm smile. Her eyes…  
Katara turned back, looking at Zuko's face. Her breath caught as she saw her friend's golden eyes. _Wow_, Zuko did resemble his mother. Especially those gentle, golden eyes that made them both look captivating.

Katara felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks heated up. She quickly looked away, pretending to be occupied once more with the picture in her hand.

Zuko added, "Thanks to her, I'm still alive right now."

She smiled upon hearing it. She too had the same experience. Kya had sacrificed her life to protect the last waterbenderof her tribe—Katara.

"To replace Uncle who would be the next Fire Lord, Father was willing to fulfill the requirements given to him by the Fire Lord Azulon. That is, to feel how it is to lose a son by killing me. Mother found out and traded my life with hers."

Katara looked at Zuko with pity, but he merely smiled, a tinge sadly. "That night she woke me up. She said her goodbyes before hugging me and leaving the palace."

Katara's eyes widened. "So… your mother is still—"

"I don't know." Zuko shook his head. "I can only hope that she's alive, wherever she is right now."

He accepted the frame that she returned. He stared at her face, burning the image to mind before closing his eyes.

"Zuko…" Katara said, reaching her hand out.

"I'm fine." Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he lit a flame from his hand, watching as the frame and the family photograph burn bit by bit.

"Zuko!" Katara said in panic, hastily opening her water pouch to douse the crackling flames. What was the man thinking? Setting fire to such a precious picture, maybe the only picture he had of his mother?

Her hand moved, bending the water in her pouch in the direction of the burning object but a hand held her back. Katara looked up at him, unsure.

"Let it be."

Katara swallowed before putting the water back into its container. "Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. Zuko nodded and the flames rose higher than before as it devoured the object in his hands more quickly. After it burned to ashes, he patted his hand to get rid of the soot. He took the hand of the girl in front of her and led her out of the smoky room.

"What were you thinking, burning that picture?" Katara asked, agitated.

Zuko placed a confident hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Relax, Katara. I know what I'm doing."

"But—"

"You said yourself that they are always beneath our hearts, isn't that so?"

That night, Katara stayed awake. The moon shone brightly in the sky, making her feel restless and unable to sleep. She went out of her room, walking towards the terrace at the back. Maybe the fresh air could help clear up the muddle in her mind.

Katara rested her elbow on the balcony and looked up at the moon. She recalled how her brother used to love looking at the moon every night before he met Suki. Losing the one you love is painful, indeed.

She took a step back, intending to sit and enjoy the night air. But another pair of feet tripped her over, causing her body to be tugged down by gravity. A small cry escaped her lips as she widened her arms, struggling to find balance.

The girl is surprised to find the pallid tone of the feet that caused her to almost fall. A grey blanket covered the figure from head to waist, camouflaged by the dark colours of night.

Katara reached for the blanket and pulled it to revealed the face behind it, smiling as she found the Fire Prince fast asleep, leaning against the balcony.

She crouched, observing the contours of his face more acutely. Her hand extended, brushing the strands of coarse black hair that covered his forehead and closed eyelids. Katara almost shrieked again when she felt a light grip on her wrist. Zuko opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him with his golden eyes that shone underneath the moonlight.

"Found you," he murmured in a low voice. Katara looked away as she felt her cheeks redden.

A pair of arms encircled her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. "I love you," he whispered in her ears, sending shivers down her spine. Her breathing labored, racing with the beating of her heart. She shifted in place, trying to ease out of his hold but he wouldn't budge.

"Ugh!" She pushed his chest forcefully and slipped out of his arms.

"Ow!" Zuko massaged the back of his head that hit the balcony. He turned, finding Katara looking at him with concern. "Ah, you.." He sat up properly. "You know, I just had the strangest dream." His fingers rubbed the corners of his eyes before he glanced up at the moon with a faraway look. "I dreamt that my mother was in front of me, caressing my hair. It felt so real. I hugged her, and told her I loved her."

For a second, Zuko's lips formed a smile as Katara's hand moved, showering him in cold sea water.

"Hey!" he protested.

The girl left, quietly muttering curses, about a certain golden-eyed boy, who always managed to steal her breath away.


End file.
